gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 115
Introduction Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Kyuubei, Otae, Hasegawa, and Katsura are shipwrecked on an island, and find themselves caught in a plot involving the legendary palace of Ryugu-jo. Plot Yorozuya went to the beach with the mission to catch a suspicious person, however, they started to look at chicks with their binoculars. Kagura caught Kamenashi videotaping girls in their swimsuit and proceeded to beat him up. They agreed on not to take Kamenashi to the police as he would take them to Ryugu Palace. In the sea, they saw a cruiser and Kyubei, Otae and a golden turtle was on board. They have saved his daughter from some punks, so he was taking them to Ryugu Palace. Later, they saw a warship and Hasegawa was on board with a badass turtle. The turtle had saved Hasegawa when he was about to jump of a cliffand was taking him to Ryugu Palace. Suddenly, Katsura appeared, riding a flying soft-shelled turtle, and was going to Tianzhu. These two turtles started to fight and everyone got lost in the sea as their boats got destroyed. Shinpachi woke up on the shore and saw a skeleton in a cave nearby. He thinked about things such as getting old in the island, but later started to think positively and stripped naked. He started to run and thought that he isn’t alone as he is a part of the world. He really wasn’t alone. Hasegawa was doing the same thing as him. They put on their clothes and started to speak like nothing happened. They found Gintoki practicing Kamehameha and when he saw them, he got embarrassed. They pretended like they saw nothing. Then, they saw Otae singing B’z’s Taiyo no Komachi Angel, and she got emberassed when she saw them. They tried to make her feel better and found Kyubei on their way. She drew an ice cream, but the waves erased half of it and made it look like poop, and she used her body as a wall to protect it from the waves. After she saw them, she got emberassed and Otae tried make her feel better. They found Kagura, stating that Laputa must definitely be on that huge cloud. She also felt very bad when she saw them and Otae tried to make her feel better with Kyubei. At last, they saw Katsura. He was drawing an SOS with his piss and was singing Taiyo no Komachi Angel. He saw a giant cloud and stated that Takizawa Crystal must be there and ran out of piss. He also protected the SOS from the waves with his body, making Gintoki and Shinpachi furious. They talked about their situation and made three groups. Hasegawa and Otae were in charge of cooking, Kyubei and Shinpachi were in charge of finding shelter and Katsura, Kagura and Gintoki were in charge of exploring the island. Hasegawa caught lots of fishes Otae burned his sunglasses to start a fire. Katsura and his group found a giant box in the forest. Katsura accidentally touched the box and a gas came out of it, turning Gintoki and Katsura into old mans. Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Kamenashi * Shimura Tae * Yagyuu Kyuubei * Hasegawa Taizou * Katsura Kotarou Trivia *Kamehameha is an energy beam attack from the Dragon Ball Series. Category:Episodes